Tyrannosaurus
|-|Adult= Information Wikipedia Page Tyrannosaurus Rex, also known as T.rex, was the largest known tyrannosaur, it lived in late Cretaceous North America, living up to the K-T extinction, which is its assumed cause of its extinction. In the old Era of Terror the Tyrannosaurus has three calls, two of which are low, ambient grumbles, so loud that they can be heard from across the map. These are normally used to find fellow T.rexes, resulting the creation of carnivore packs. These tend to cause paranoia among herbivores. The other is a less terrifying and quieter growl, which is used by most players as a message to back off. In the new Era of Terror the Tyrannosaurus has six calls, four of which are low, ambient grumbles causing paranoia. The fifth is a constant and louder grumble, used for warnings. The sixth is the closest you have to a "roar". Used to intimidate other creatures, it is a long, continuous loud grumble. As of the new August Update for Era of Terror, Tyrannosaurus can roar using its 1 and 3 calls. It has 4 calls in total, the other calls, 2 and 4 could be used for intimidation, aggression, or a call of friendliness. (Highly likely to be the first 2 reasons.) Before the save update, it was normal to find adult rexes (Around 3 or more each server). Now they are controlled. Tyrannosaurus' growth was also changed; also in the new update, the remodel is smaller than its old one. Survival Strategy The Tyrannosaurus is a relatively fast carnivore, being able to outrun a Therizinosaurus and chase a Gallimimus, although it's not recommended as it will deplete all of your stamina and you won't have a meal after it. Due to it's decent speed, big health (not as much as Giraffatitan), it is recommended to be an ambush predator. Catching a Triceratops off-guard and attacking from behind will result in the Triceratops's quick and swift death due to the high damage output that the Tyrannosaurus has. In the August Update, Tyrannosaurus has been changed, with its hunger and size, therefore you do not have to hunt as often as the old Tyrannosaurus and feasting on juvenile dinosaurs is a possible lifestyle as long as you keep your hunger up the first tick (Unless you feed on juvenile titans). Otherwise, keep your eyes towards Stegosaurus and other adult / sub adult carnivores for a safe, easy, and filling meal. If you have two other adults with you, it is possible to kill a Diplodocus and or a Giraffatitan. With a partner, you can kill a Triceratops. (Not recommended to hunt such big creatures unless you're forced to, only for good or careful players. What not to do as Tyrannosaurus Be careful while falling down cliffs, a tiny hill can kill you. Facing other Tyrannosaurus can lead to certain death, and facing apex herbivores alone can be risky (depends on the dinosaur) absolutely do not stand and repeatedly bite an apex herbivore or another Tyrannosaurus if they can do more damage than you (Triceratops, Diplodocus, Giraffatitan) unless you are away from what they can kill you with (Front of Triceratops, tail of Diplodocus and Giraffatitan (The right side is the best spot, they cannot whip you there). Bite the tail of another Tyrannosaurus to avoid getting hit. If you're starving, go to populated areas of the map (Such as the swamp, redwoods, or oasis) And see if theres anything there. Cycle between them if you can't find anything, and listen to global chat to see if you can figure out where people are. If you can't find anything, they are most likely at the desert or even coastal areas. Don't frequently call, it will scare off other creatures. Call at isolated areas or if you aren't hungry. In Real Life Tyrannosaurus rex (ty·ran·no·saur·us/pronounced ti-RAN-oh-SORE-us) (from the Greek words tyrannos/τύραννος = tyrant + sauros/σαῦρος = lizard + rex = king), also known and simply as T. rex, was a large carnivorous theropod dinosaur that lived from 68 to 66 million years ago. Tyrannosaurus is the most well known and most iconic prehistoric animal that has ever lived, it is what comes to mind when someone thinks of a predatory carnivorous dinosaur. Most popular for its role in the Jurassic Park film franchise As of 2012, 44 specimens had been found, including three complete skulls, the most undistorted skull belonging to the Stan specimen. Tyrannosaurus rex measures 13 meters (43 feet) long, stands 3.73 meters tall at hips and weighed about 8.8 tonnes or more, meaning this dinosaur was way larger than the mass of the average African bush elephant. Unlike previous depictions, Tyrannosaurus likely had little to no feathers on its body, rather being covered in scales that likely secondarily evolved from more primitive feathery Tyrannosauroid ancestors like Yutyrannus. This is evident by scale impressions from Tyrannosaurus, and it's close Tyrannosaurid relatives like Albertosaurus, Gorgosaurus, Tarbosaurus, etc. Some paleontologists like Mark Witton argue that Tyrannosaurus was feathered in its juvenile form, losing them overtime as it grew up. Mark Witton also argues that the extent of feathers on Tyrannosaurus would change over seasons. Tyrannosaurus and other tyrannosaurids likely had Orbital (around/near the eyesocket) "bumps" or "horns" with keratin sheaths. As well as padded scales around the nasal bones, large ornamental scales on the maxilla/snout, and immobile extra-oral tissue that is absent in the in-game model for Tyrannosaurus. This tissue would form a "seal" when the mouth was closed. Trivia * It once had feathers, but they have been removed. * In the old version, it did not posses calls like it has now. It was much more similar to the Isla Nublar Tyrannosaurus rex roar. * Some early taxonomical names for Tyrannosaurus include Dynamosaurus imperiosus and Manospondylus gigas * The Tyrannosaurus used to have a glitch where if the player grabbed a corpse then the corpse despawned, the creature would still have its mouth open. If the player grabbed another corpse afterward, the Tyrannosaurus' lower jaw would glitch into its neck. If that corpse despawned and the player grabbed another, the its mouth would glitch to the point that it looked like it was wearing its own mouth as a helmet. |-|Adolescent= Wikipedia Page The adolescent tyrannosaurus, also called teen tyrannosaurus, is a younger version of Tyrannosaurus. It's similar to juvenile tyrannosaurus, yet larger. It's effective at killing many small dinosaurs. It's near the size of an adult. Their only substantial predators are Majungasaurus, Ceratosaurus, Spinosaurus and others of their own species. |-|Juvenile= The juvenile tyrannosaurus, also called baby tyrannosaurus, is the youngest version of Tyrannosaurus. It is similar in appearance to the Saurian baby tyrannosaurus. The juvenile tyrannosaurus was in primal life, and used to be covered in feathers. It is good at killing juveniles and small animals. Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurs Category:Top-Notch pages Category:Theropods Category:Update Coming Soon Category:Large Creatures Category:New Version Exclusive Category:Remade